Reach Your Love
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Sakura mengalami hal buruk belakangan selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ino sebagai sahabatnya mencoba membantunya bersama sahabatnya yang lain, Sasuke. SasuSaku, rate T, AU, OOC. Chapter 1 is up. RnR? :)


**Reach Your Love © ****MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Romance/Drama | AU | OOC**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Hujan yang mengguyur kawasan di selatan Tokyo malam itu tidak menyurutkan niat sesosok pemuda jangkung untuk melintasi jembatan yang menghubungkan gedung tempatnya bekerja dan area parkir kenadaraan bermotor. Sapaan beberapa kolega yang sama-sama hendak pulang pun tidak ia hiraukan. Bukan tidak ingin balas menyapa atau disebut sebagai orang yang sombong, namun ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini yang lebih penting dari sekedar beramah-tamah.

Telepon genggamnya tidak berhenti berdering selama perjalanan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Ia tahu siapa yang terus-menerus memberondonginya dengan panggilan-panggilan itu.

Rasanya ingin membanting telepon genggamnya saat itu juga. Di saat kepalanya terasa amat berat, justru sang penelepon malah menambah tingkat kepenatannya.

Dikeluarkannya telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya dan dilemparkan begitu saja ketika memasuki mobilnya. Bunyi dari alat komunikasinya tetap berdering bahkan ketika mobil yang ia kendarai sudah meninggalkan halaman parkir.

.

.

.

'_Ahhhh…! Jangaaan! Aku mohon…Ja-aaaahhh… Toloooong…!'_

Suara jeritan terdengar melengking dari kamar bernuansa merah muda, membangunkan penghuni lain di rumah tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tersadar dari tidurnya dan segera tahu dari mana asal lengkingan tersebut.

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura sadarlah!" Ino, si gadis berambut pirang segera menyadarkan sosok berambut merah mudah lain di sebelahnya dari mimpi buruknya.

"Hah…hah…haaahh… Inoooo!" Sakura, sosok berambut merah muda itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya begitu tersadar. Memeluk erat dengan badan gemetar.

"Aku disini, _forehead_. Tenangkan dirimu. Tarik nafas…" Ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya sebisa yang ia lakukan. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee, angkat telponnya!" Ino terus-menerus menggerutu tidak jelas pada telepon yang ia genggam. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari seberang telepon.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ini kali kedua Ino terbangun karena suara jeritan Sakura. Dua jam sebelumnya ia terbangun karena tangisan histeris Sakura.

Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Ino mengetahui bahwa Sakura sering mengalami mimpi buruk belakangan ini. Namun malam inilah puncaknya. Seharian ini hanya ia gunakan untuk menemani dan menenangkan sahabat merah mudanya.

Ino yang mengetahui hal ini dari cerita-cerita Sakura memang berniat untuk bermalam di apartemen Sakura mengingat selama tinggal di Tokyo, Sakura hanya seorang diri. Orang tuanya memilih menetap di Desa Konoha, kampung halamannya, demi meneruskan usaha keluarganya.

Niat baik Ino untuk menemani Sakura malam ini awalnya ditolak secara halus oleh Sakura. Dengan alasan Sakura sedang banyak kerjaan sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya mengobrol. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sebenarnya, mengingat Ino juga sama-sama bekerja sebagai perawat di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Jadi pekerjaan sama sekali bukan alasan. Toh dengan keberadaan Ino bisa sekaligus membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa, rencana Ino pun berhasil setahap.

Ya, menginap di apartemen Sakura memang bagian dari rencana Ino. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ino hanya ingin membantu Sakura dengan sekedar menjadi pendengar. Harapan Ino, dengan keberadaanya Sakura mau bercerita—meskipun sedikit—tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Setidaknya dengan berbagi cerita kepada sesama teman dapat sedikit meringankan bebannya. Menutupi dan menyimpan masalah sendirian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, justru malah membuat diri kita terlarut di dalamnya dan malah menumpuk beban pikiran.

.

.

.

_Klik_

Suara _key machine_ yang terbuka menyadarkan Ino akan kehadiran seseorang di apartemen Sakura. Tanpa harus menoleh pun, Ino tahu siapa orang itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga,"

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, pria yang Ino maksud.

"Baru saja tertidur lagi, setelah minum obat?"

Nada bicara Sasuke meninggi "Kau memberinya obat tidur?"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu pada sahabatku sendiri," Ino berusaha tidak terpancing emosi. "Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Aku memberinya obat penurun demam."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar banyak mendengar penjelasan Ino. Didekatinya kamar tidur Sakura setelah melepaskan atribut kantornya. Dibukanya pintu berwarna putih itu perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara.

Dihampiri ranjang yang tertutup selimut tebal, yang dibaliknya terdapat sesosok perempuan yang kini memproduksi keringat berlebih sebagai efek dari parasetamol terhadap sistem sekresinya. Dengan sigap dikeluarkannya sapu tangan dari balik saku celananya dan segera menghentikan aliran keringat yang berlebih di dahi lebar sahabatnya. Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya bila teringat ucapan sahabatnya tentang pria dan sapu tangan, "_Pria yang__membawa sapu tangan di sakunya terlihat lebih _gentle_ dari pria yang yang selalu menenteng _gadged_ canggih di tangannya. Tidak lucu, kan, bila wanitanya berkeringat atau menangis lantas dia mengusapnya dengan _tablet_ kesayangannya._"

Namun seketika senyumnya pudar kala mengingat siapa pria yang dimaksud dalam perbincangan sapu tangan itu tempo hari. Pikirannya berkecamuk begitu melihat wajah pucat Sakura yang semakin sendu. Sedih, iba, sayang, berbaur dengan amarah terbendung dan segalanya yang membuat ia mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya begitu kelopaknya menyadari seberkas cahaya yang menyapanya yang menerobos sela-sela tirai kamar. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar yang menyilaukan. Ah... sudah pagi rupanya.

"Sakura?" Itulah hal pertama yang ia ingat. Semalaman ia terjaga menunggui sahabat merah mudanya. Berjaga-jaga bilamana Sakura terbangun karena mimpi buruk atau kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Hingga tak sadar ia pun jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

Setelah ia benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, Sasuke segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Diletakkannya punggung tangannya di atas kening Sakura. Sesekali diarahkan lengannya menyentuh sisi lain wajah sahabatnya. Ia lega. Suhu tubuh Sakura sudah menurun.

_Tok.. tok.._

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn." Jawaban dari dalam cukup untuk membuat Ino memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil meletakan nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Demamnya sudah turun."

"Ah syukurlah," Ino menghampiri Sasuke. Ditepukanya bahu Sasuke pelan, "Bersihkan dulu dirimu. Setelah itu sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di dapur. Biar aku yang membangunkan Sakura."

"Thanks, Ino."

Tanpa bisa membantah perintah Ino, Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursi tempatnya tertidur semalam. Direnggangkannya otot-otot punggungnya yang pegal akibat posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama sepeninggal Sasuke keluar kamar, Sakura terbangun. "Ino."

"Masih sakit?"

"Badanku rasanya mau patah. Pegal sekali," Sakura mencoba menggerakan anggota badannya. Seperti habis tertimpa beban berat. Rasanya sulit sekali bahkan hanya untuk bangun.

Dengan sigap Ino membantu Sakura untuk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, setelah menumpukkan beberapa bantal untuk membuat Sakura tetap nyaman.

"Ini kubuatkan teh. Diminum dulu."

"Terima kasih, Ino." Sakura menyesap tehnya perlahan. Disapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Ino?"

Ino yang sedang membuka tirai dan jendela kamar Sakura menoleh, "Ya?"

"Jas siapa itu?" Sakura menunjuk ke suatu benda yang dia maksud yang berada di kursi meja riasnya.

"Punyaku."

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama," sapa Ino pada seseorang yang menunggunya di dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman apartemen tempat ia dan Sakura tinggal. Mereka memang tinggal di kompleks apartemen yang sama. Hanya saja berbeda gedung. Sakura tinggal di gedung 2, sedangkan Ino di gedung 3 persis di sampingnya. "Aku ke apartemenku dulu."

"Tidak, aku baru saja tiba lima belas menit yang lalu," balas seseorang di balik kemudi. "Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah. Kau?"

Si pemilik mobil yang merupakan seorang pria menggeleng, "Keberatan jika menemaniku sarapan?"

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sakura memulai percakapan dengan sang pemilik jas. Ino berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dengan dalih ia ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang, yang sebenarnya ingin memberikan keleluasaan pada kedua sahabatnya untuk berbicara. Well, sebenarnya alasan pertama tidak juga salah.

Ia mempercayakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu. Tidak ada kepentingan lain yang mengharuskan Sasuke kembali ke kantornya. Jadi ia harap Sasuke mau menemani Sakura seharian. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mungkin menolak jika pun ia memintanya langsung.

"Semalam. Masih pegal?"

"Sudah lumayan berkurang," Sakura menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi makan. Perutnya meminta untuk segera diisi setelah dari kemarin sore tidak terisi apapun. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang sudah berbaik hati menyiapkan makanan.

Sembari menyantap roti kukus selai blueberry, diperhatikan Sasuke yang hanya meminum segelas air putih, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah tadi sebelum kau bangun."

Sakura melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Sasuke yang duduk di depannya hanya memerhatikan gadis bermata hijau itu menyantap makanannya dengan malas-malasan. Air mukanya tidak menunjukkan dirinya dalam kondisi yang baik, disamping memang kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang mengganggu sahabat merah mudanya itu sehingga belakangan dirinya sring kali terlihat murung. Dari apa yang diceritakan Ino padanya, Sasauke berpendapat lain. Pasti masalahnya jauh lebih pelik dari yang ia dengar.

Pikirannya terinterupsi begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dari luar, Sasuke mendengar Sakura memuntahkan sarapannya.

**-tbc-**

**A/N: **

**Haii... another ff from me. Masih belom keliatan ceritanya mau dibawa kemana. Chapter ini bisa dibilang pengantar aja. So, see you in next chapter **

**Bandung, **

**Minggu, 16.12.12 **

**00.38 AM**

**MY**


End file.
